


[Fanart] Happy Birthday with you

by Kiu



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Soft Bucky Barnes, These Soft tragic gays deserve the world, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu
Summary: Every year, bucky celebrates his birthday with Steve.A short story about the love that overcomes time, separations and fate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891987
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Year 1928

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure about the weather so if i was wrong just, ugh, ignore the bug.  
> NO Background coz i’m running out of time. sorry about that.🙈


	2. Year 1934




	3. Year 1943

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't explain how much I LOVE dog tags. Dog tags are the forever romance of American soldiers.   
> It contains much more than just personal information and privacy. It symbolizes a soldier's achievements, services, proud & guilt. It's a badge of honour.   
> There's a vet on Reddit said: "it's the dog tags that I wore everyday Military or civilian clothes 24/7 for XX years active so it literally was the object closest to my heart."


	4. Year 2014

It’s a tough year for both of them. but everything’s gonna be good.


	5. Year 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case somebody hasn't know yet, Bucky was already awake in December 2016, according to the timeline provided by the mcu fandom wiki. So that made 2017 the best year for them in the 21st century. A VERY SWEET YEAR FOR THEM. SWEETEST.

Here's that necklace(?)… well, I just make that up.


	6. Year 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settings: Steve left right after he returned the stones but he was trapped in time and his serum had become ineffective. So he went to surgery soon after he came back.

I coloured one of my favourite scenes in this short story. Well… I messed it up, and yet here it is.

I chose this particular scene because he can finally express his emotions without any hesitations.

Bucky is so kind that he always puts others before himself and bury his own feelings to make others happy. Steve is his only safe place which he can truly express himself without concerns.

He can be himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that this short story started with a question from Steve and ended with another question from Steve after finished it. Haha.  
> Maybe there’ll be a Steve version in July, or maybe not. Who knows_(:3」∠)_
> 
> If you're interested in my works and want to read more, you can always find me on my Tumblr at https://kiu-k.tumblr.com/ and my twitter @kiu_k  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!


End file.
